


Be My Valentine, You Nerd

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean unexpectedly meets his Valentine (Cas) while doing laundry in his dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine, You Nerd

If Dean had a choice of activities to do on the night before Valentine’s Day, doing his laundry would not be one them. But here he is, wandering down the stairs of his dorm to the laundry room in his pajamas like the loser he is. It’s not like he has anything better to do. He bought two cases of beer a few hours ago at the store after class, treated himself to a nice big hamburger for dinner and drowned away his lonely sorrows.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t that bad, but it still sucked.

He didn’t mind not being in a relationship or having a Valentine or whatever, but it would be nice to get laid or go to party on a Friday night. He was a college student, Friday nights weren’t meant for doing laundry at midnight in your pajamas. But all of his friends were out with their significant others, probably getting laid and being all mushy. Gross.

His only hope right now is that the laundry room is empty and no one is in there to view his miserable self.

Though as always, Dean never gets exactly what he wants.

He stops dead in his tracks when he enters the laundry room. Of course he’s not alone, and of course the only other person there with him has to be some reincarnation of a greek god. This guy, whoever the fuck he is, shouldn’t be this gorgeous. Not when he’s wearing blue pajama pants with fucking bees on them, a bright yellow t-shirt and looking like he just rolled out of bed five minutes ago.  But he is and when his strikingly blue eyes meet Dean’s, he almost gives Dean a coronary.

Thankfully, Dean recovers modestly well.

He beelines over to one of the washers - as far away from Mr. Sexy as he can and starts to stuff his clothes unceremoniously into the washer, not daring to look up. He hears the guy shuffling around the linoleum floor, and almost jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand touch his shoulder.

“Would it be alright if I used some of your detergent? I forgot mine.”

Dean looks up, deer caught in headlights, and freezes, all the letters and their millions of combinations vanishing from his head in one single instant. If this guy’s eyes were blue from far away, they are an ocean up close.

“Uhhhhhhhhh,” Dean stutters. “Sure.”

Dean pulls his large jug of soap out of his bag and hands it to him.

“Thank you,” the man says, lips twitching up into a smile. He walks back over to the machine and and starts spinning off the lid.

“What’s your name?” He asks.

“Dean, yours?” Dean manages to say. He thanks whatever deity high up in the sky that even if he cannot remember all the words in the English language, that he can at least remember his name.

“Castiel, it’s nice to meet you,” he answers.

Dean looks up and smiles. “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too.”

An awkward pause follows, where Dean finds himself staring at Castiel and Castiel staring at him, not knowing what to say.

“So uh, why aren’t you out doing something fun tonight?” Dean asks. He has to know. Surely a guy this good looking has to be dating someone.

“Well, I had a lot of homework this weekend and I figured I should get started earlier,” Castiel states, plain as day and Dean almost gapes at him.

“Yeah? I mean it is Valentine’s Day it’s just kinda surprising you’re not with your girlfriend or something.”

That gets a chuckle out of Castiel who actually stops throwing his clothes into the washer and fixes Dean with an amused gaze. “I don’t like girls and don’t you think the whole Valentine’s Day tradition is a bit overrated?”

“Oh,” Dean says, taken aback. “I guess it is.”

He doesn’t say much, but his mind is screaming hallelujah in the form of “HE LIKES GUYS!!!”

“What about you, why aren’t you out with your girlfriend?” Castiel asks.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Dean replies, then after a second of consideration adds, “Or a boyfriend. Plus like you said, Valentine’s Day is overrated right?”

“Yeah, overrated.” The look Castiel fixes him with can only be described as one akin to adoration. Dean’s knees go weak.

Castiel starts picking up all his stuff, getting ready to leave. Dean figures it’s now or never.

“Hey, I know we just met and all, and I don’t know if you’re busy with anything, but since we’re both gonna be up for at least two more hours, do you wanna come over to my room and watch a movie or something? I have a case of beer in my fridge and we could get a pizza if you want,” Dean offers.

Castiel pauses, staring at him with wide eyes, “You - you want to hang out?”

Uh oh, he’s freaking. “Yeah, dude, I mean... like just hang out that’s it. No pressure or anything if you don’t want to I won’t be offended.”

He looks slightly relieved which hurts Dean a little more than it should, but Castiel shakes his head vigorously.

“No! I do, I do want to I mean! What room do you live in?”

“313.”

“Cool, I’ll be over in a few minutes,” Castiel answers with a smile, walking towards the door, carrying his keys.

“Hey, can I have my detergent bottle back?” Dean asks.

“Oh,” Castiel says, glancing down at the blue bottle in his hand. He walks over to Dean and hands it to him, “Here.”

“Thanks, I’ll see you in a few,” Dean says. He smiles, wide and genuine and Castiel smiles back. Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t feel butterflies flit around in his stomach.

Castiel leaves and Dean hastily puts all of his clothes into the washer with a generous amount of detergent, proceeding to run up the stairs to his room. His roommate, Ash, is gone for the weekend, thank God. But Ash, as always left a huge mess in the living room and on the couch, so Dean needs to clean-up as fast as possible. He doesn’t want Castiel to think badly of him.

His solution to this problem is to throw all of the garbage into the nearest garbage can and all of the other stuff into the closet to be dealt with later. It may not be the most sanitary solution, but it works.

A few minutes after he gets back up to his room and is taking the case of beers out of the fridge, he hears a quiet knock on the door. Dean totally doesn’t run over to his door like an over-excited puppy, flinging open the door to reveal a smiling Castiel.

“Hey!”

“Hello. I brought chips,” Castiel states, handing Dean Dean a large bag of salt and vinegar chips.

“Awesome, you still want pizza?” Dean asks, leading Castiel into the room.

“Sure,” Castiel replies. He plops down on the couch in front of the TV making himself at home and absently Dean thinks it looks nice to have him there.

Dean brings Castiel a beer and sits next to him, opening up his laptop pulls up the Dominos website.

“What kind of pizza do you like?”

Castiel shrugs. “I’m not picky.”

“Pepperoni okay?” Dean asks.

“That sounds wonderful.”

Dean clicks away on his laptop, ordering the pizza. Once he’s finished he closes his laptop and sets it on the coffee table, leaning back against the couch.

“So what do you wanna watch?” Dean asks, turning to look at Cas.

“I don’t know. I don’t actually watch that many movies.”

“Hmm, what about Indiana Jones?”

"I’ve never seen it.”

Dean raises his eyebrows, looking at Castiel as if he betrayed him.

“You what?!”

Castiel’s lips twitch and he glances down at his hands where they are clasped in his lap. “I’ve never seen it.”

“That is unacceptable,” Dean huffs. “We’re watching them then, at least the first one tonight, but you owe me a raincheck on the others.”

Castiel’s eyes widen and he looks at Dean in horror. “There’s more than one?”

“Dude, have you been living under a rock?”

“No, I just prefer reading to movies usually, but I’m not opposed to them.”

“Well,” Dean says, patting Castiel’s thigh twice without thinking about it, as he stands to go get the DVD, “tonight you’re going to watch one of the greatest movies ever made.”

~~~

The pizza man calls twenty minutes into the movie and by that time, Dean and Castiel are sitting so close together every inch of their sides are pressed together. Dean’s trying to watch the movie, he really is, but he’s hyper aware of every single place where Castiel’s leg, arm, and shoulder are touching his and he can’t think straight. Literally. So he’s thankful when his phone starts blasting “Rock You Like A Hurricane” and he can make a quick exit out the door to run down and get the pizzas. It’s not that he doesn’t like Castiel, the guy is kinda awesome, and friggin’ gorgeous, but he’s not sure if Castiel is interested.

“Hey Cas,” Dean says, throwing in the nickname, “I forgot to ask you earlier, what’s your major?” Dean asks in between bites of pizza.

Castiel looks over at him, smiling softly.

“Philosophy. I know, it probably seems boring and pretentious, but I really enjoy it. What about you?”

“Engineering. I don’t know what I want to do with it really, I just like fix things, it makes me feel good.”

Cas nods. “That’s understandable. I like thinking, so I suppose Philosophy is the perfect fit for me.

“I don’t know if this is perfect for me really, I’ve just always been drawn to the way things work and how to fix them when they fuck up.”

“It sounds difficult, I’m sure you have to be rather good with your hands.”

Cas says it so softly that Dean thinks he misheard him. Did Cas just flirt with him? It was so subtle, Dean’s not entirely sure.

“Yeah I guess so,” Dean says, blushing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean sees Cas crack a smile and the heat on his cheeks jumps exponentially. Yeah, that was definitely flirting.

Dean licks his lips and takes a swig of his beer, eyes darting back to focus on the TV. He settles back against the couch, making sure to purposefully, push his thigh against Cas’s. He’s not going to actively make any moves, after all he is the King of Subtlety.

They sit in silence mostly, watching the movie occasionally making comments. Dean only wishes this movie was longer because he really doesn’t want Cas to leave. Around the time the Nazis are opening the Ark of the Covenant, Dean feels warm fingers slide against his wrist and brushing his palm. Cas slots his fingers between Dean’s and for a moment, Dean forgets how to breathe. He looks over at Cas inconspicuously and sees that Cas’s eyes are focused on the scene on TV, but his smirking lips tell a different story. His cheeks heat up and he squeezes Cas’s hand, just to let him know that yeah this is more than okay.

When the movie ends, they don’t separate, their fingers still interlocked. Dean has no idea what to say. He should say something, Cas is probably going to leave soon and without a shadow of a doubt, Dean wants to see him again. The credits roll and the screen turns to black and they’re still sitting on the couch, not moving. Dean’s hand is starting to sweat and his heart is pounding erratically within his chest.

“So uh... what did you think?” Dean asks, turning his head to look at Cas.

“It was good, not my favorite but I liked it,” Cas replies.

“I’m glad you liked it at least.”

“Of course! It was good.” Cas pauses, glancing over at the clock on the microwave and frowns. “It’s three, I should probably go.”

Dean regretfully lets go of Cas’s hand and rises to his feet, “Yeah, probably.”

Cas follows him, taking his trash to the garbage can and slipping on his sneakers. He stands at the door, a few inches away from Dean.

“I had fun tonight, thank you.”

“Yeah me too,” Dean replies, glancing down at his sock-covered feet.

“I’d like to see you again,” Cas states softly.

Dean raises his eyes and meets Cas’s gaze, hard blue and sparkling like the stars.

“When?”

“This afternoon?” Cas suggests, reaching out and taking Dean’s hand again.

“You want me to be your valentine or something, Cas?” Dean asks, the tips of his ears turning pink.

Cas grins. “Yeah, or something.”

“Okay,” Dean consents, lips turning up into a brilliant smile.

Cas takes two steps forward and before Dean knows what’s happening, Cas’s lips are pressed against his. The world stops spinning completely, everything wrapped into one word, one thought: Cas. Dean’s hand slides up along the side of Cas’s jawline and he pulls him in deeper, fingers twirling around the soft hairs at the base of his neck. It’s soft, gentle and everything Dean’s ever wanted.

The kiss is short and over way too fast for Dean’s liking. Cas pulls away with a bashful smile, fingers lingering on the curve of Dean’s cheek.

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” Cas says as he slips out the door, fingers attached to Dean’s until he’s too far away and they separate.

“See ya,” Dean says softly, waving as Cas rounds the corner and vanishes from his sight.

Dean closes the door, fist-pumps the air and slides across the hardwood floor into his bedroom. He flops onto his bed, closing his eyes and relishing in the lingering taste of Cas’s lips on his.

It’s then, laying there thinking about what it would be like to kiss Cas for hours that he remembers he completely forgot about the laundry in the washer.

Oh well, he’ll worry about that when he wakes up, for now, he’s going to dream about kissing Cas and seeing him again.


End file.
